El último adiós
by Noel Moon
Summary: **Songfic** Otro oneshoot Remus/Sirius!! Llegado el momento... el adiós.


WARNING!!: Esto es un fic SLASH y TRISTE!! Así que si no queréis llorar o despurificaros, no leáis!   
  
WARNING2!!: La autora os agradecerá, que leáis el fanfic, eternamente ^_^!  
*  
*  
*  
^EL ÚLTIMO ADIÓS^  
*  
Otro songfic dramático made in: Nóel Moon ;P  
*  
~blablabla~ canción  
"blablabla" diálogo  
*  
*  
*  
*  
"¡Sirius!"  
  
El grito angustiado de Harry llegó hasta los oídos de Remus, al otro lado del lugar de la batalla.   
  
Sus ojos danzaron asustados hasta donde estaba el chico. A sus pies podía ver el cuerpo de un hombre adulto.  
  
"Oh, dios mio!"- exclamó Remus  
  
Alzó su varita hacia el mortifago con el que había estado luchando durante largos minutos y finalmente, con un eficaz hechizo, lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo. Ese era, el último de los enemigos.  
  
Corrió todo lo rápido que sus heridas, abiertas y sangrantes, le permitieron. Al llegar hasta el lugar, vio al chico llorando con las manos en la cara sobre el cuerpo de su padrino.  
  
"Ha muerto, profesor Lupin... -consiguió decir entre sollozos- Ha muerto para protegerme...- volvió a llorar."  
  
Remus se arrodilló a su lado con los ojos opacos de terror e incredulidad.  
  
"No puede ser... Sirius..."  
  
Cogió la mano de su amigo entre las suyas y le tomó el pulso.   
  
"¡Aún no está muerto!- dijo con esperanzas"  
  
"Moony... -susurró el hombre de cabellos oscuros entre gemidos"  
  
Hasta el lugar llegó también Dumbledore, quien lánzandoles una mirada de comprensión y profunda tristeza, se llevó a Harry, quien todavía no había dejado de llorar de allí.  
  
"Shhh... Padfoot, no te esfuerces.- unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos."  
  
El hombre de ojos como la miel sabía que, pese a que todavía tenía pulso, su amigo, su compañero, el amor de su vida, iba a morir.  
  
"Parece que llega la hora del adiós, Moony...- dijo forzando una sonrisa"  
*  
*  
*  
~Llega la hora, llega el momento.  
Se oye el último adiós y no puedo.  
Llega el minuto. Llega el segundo.  
Y si tengo que morir...~  
*  
*  
*  
"No digas eso, Paddie...- acunó el cuerpo de Sirius entre sus brazos empezando a llorar más claramente- No me dejes solo de nuevo... Si te mueres, yo también me muero..."  
  
Sirius reuniendo todas sus fuerzas alzó los brazos para rodear con ellos al licántropo. Ya no sentía dolor, solo sentía el abrazo de su Moony, el calor de su cuerpo, su inconfundible olor, su tiritar por el miedo a perderlo.  
  
"No te enfades, conmigo... pero no podré... es algo que... no puedo decidir yo... -hizo una pausa respirando con dificultad- Pero... ¿dejarás que me vaya con tus lágrimas y tu dolor como último recuerdo tuyo?- la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro. Cogió a Remus del mentón con una mano goteante de sangre y lo obligó a mirarle- Escuchame bien, no quiero que hagas ninguna tontería, ¿me entiendes? Tú tienes que vivir, tienes que...-tosió fuertemete- cuidar de Harry... Prométemelo- dijo tomando fuertemente su mano."  
  
Remus lo estrechó más fuertemente con una ternura casi imposible y apoyó su cara en la del otro hombre.  
  
"Te lo prometo...- susurró con angustia"  
  
"No estés triste, mi vida."  
  
"Pero yo no quiero que te mueras, Siri... -sollozó"  
  
"Pareces un niño chiquito- se permitió reír amargamente- Anda, dame un beso. No veo mejor manera de dejar este mundo."  
  
*  
*  
*  
~...que sea en tus brazos lentamente,  
beso tras beso y hasta que llegue la muerte.  
Seguir contigo y hasta en sueños retenerte.  
Y si el alma escapa, mi cuerpo resiste.  
De ti no se mueve...~  
*  
*  
*  
  
El otro chico lo miró con más dolor en su rostro del que sentía desde hacía mucho. Pero hizo lo que el otro le pedía. Deseaba hacerlo. Un beso más. El último, el más amargo, el del adiós.  
  
Bajo su rostro sollozando. Y, con mucho cuidado, besó los labios de la única persona a la que había querido. Su pareja, Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius todavía podía responderle ese beso. Y se dijo a sí mismo que iba a hacerlo. Era su último deseo.   
*  
*  
*  
~Si tengo que morir  
que sea en tu mirada inocente.  
O recostado en tu corazón valiente.  
Con tus caricias que enloquecen a mi mente.  
Lo ves, mi vida, mi cuerpo resiste,   
de ti no se mueve.~  
*  
*  
*  
Remus notó que, poco a poco, el beso perdía de cada vez más intensidad por parte de Sirius. Hasta que finalmente, sus labios dejaron de moverse. Remus, asustado, separó los suyos de él y lo miró mientras nuevas lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus tristes ojos.  
  
"No!- gritó amargamente cogiendo a Sirius por los hombros y moviéndolo brevemente- No, Sirius, no...- repitió soltándolo y abrazándole- No..."  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
En medio de la noche, una figura se incorporó de un grito en su gran cama. Esa persona era Remus Lupin. Había vuelto a soñar con aquel día. Hacía ya muchos años de aquello, pero para él era imposible olvidarlo.   
*  
*  
*  
~No estás ahora, sólo te sueño.  
Y en mi sueño eres mío, y te tengo.  
No estás ahora, pero te siento.  
Y si tengo que morir...~  
*  
*  
*  
Se llevó una mano al pecho cuando sintió un fuerte pinchazo en él.  
  
"Por fin...-susurró"  
  
Miró en su mesita de noche. Había dos fotos. En una salían Sirius, James, Lily, Peter y él mismo, cuándo tenían 16 años. Todos excepto Lily y Peter, con sus trajes de quidditch. Sirius y él sostenían muy alto una gran copa dorada. Todos reían y se felicitaban entre ellos.  
  
La otra foto mostraba lo que parecía una boda. El novio era Harry, a su lado estaba la que ahora era su esposa desde hacía ya dos años. Parecían muy felices.  
  
"Harry ya no necesita que nadie le cuide. Cumplí mi promesa- le murmuró al aire- Y ahora, ya... por fín."  
*  
*  
FIN  
*  
*  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*  
*  
*  
Holaaaa!!! Soy Nóel Moon, y no podéis más con mis fanfics deprimentes!!!  
  
De veras que me duele más a mi que a vosotras leer este fanfic, es como masoquismo, yo creo... pq mira que yo adoro a Remus y Sirius... entonces... ¿por qué tengo que hacer un fanfic donde mueran ambos? v___V   
  
En fin, dejadme un review, anda! Que no cuesta nada y escribir un fanfic y ponerlo aquí si que cuesta ;P!  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!!!  
  
Besos:  
  
^nÓeL mOoN^  
  
aoshi_seishi@hotmail.com (si quereis metedme en el messenger!) 


End file.
